Visons of the past
by ChocoProdigy
Summary: He had no idea where he had met this boy before, perhaps it was merely a conincidence...but he knew his name, Allen Walker. Laven.


Disclaimer: I do not own.

I'm sorry! spell check was not working for me and I really wanted to post this, so there will be mistakes.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

The night was filled with silence, it was as if no soul dared to break it, as if this time was one for peace and nothing more. The only sound that could be heard was the slight buzz of the street lamps, yes there had been that much of a silence that you could hear what normally had been ignored. And in the midst of this was a young male, his hair as white as snow and skin the color a very light tan. A smile played across his lips as he took steady steps in the snow that had already fallen. He shook his head to be rid of the snow that had fallen into his already white hair and let out a small chukle that had nearly been inaudible.

_How beautiful,_ he mused, _so unlike myself._ _It is perfection._ His eyes wandered to his disfigured arm, his smile quickly fleeting. The skin of this arm had been colored red, the fingernails had been an unsightly black, on one side of his hand was a green cross that had been embedded. He traced the red scar that had slashed through his eye, forming an pentagram above his eyebrow, an unfriendly reminder of his past.

He continued to walk, taking glances at the falling snow that had adorned the roofs of many buldings, giving the town an almost enchanted feel, also looking at the moon that had shone beautifully through the dark clouds of the night.

Rubbing his hands together, attempting to warm them after being exposed to the cold, he let out a sigh. This soon proved to be useless as he was still standing in the almost bitter cold. After a momment's debate, decided to go home -- this entire time he had been walking around an older part of the town he resided in. Turning on the heel of his shoe, he begun his trip home, his steps becoming harder to make as more snow had begun to fall at a faster rate.

After a more tiring walk than it had been to get to the old part of the town, Allen Walker neared his home, not noticing a single emerald eye staring at him. The holder of said eye drew closer to Allen, hiding himself once more when the boy felt another presence other than his own in the abandoned streets. The green eyes stalker narrowed his eye, the other being covered by an eye patch that had been undeeded for he could see through it, and yet for unkown reasons he insisted on wearing it.

The snow piled up higher now, making it even more difficult to walk. Why had there been so much snow? He would have much preffered it to be rain at the momment, (despite his admiring the beauty of the snow at the same time.) It would have been easier to walk through, if just by a little bit. He began to hum a tune that his foster father had once taught him years ago, not knowing why he had remembered it considering he has not heard it for over six years.

Closing his eyes, he continued to hum, a spreading smile upon his face once more. How he wished to own a piano, if he had he would play this tune over and over; the muscian's score Mana had called it. He knew he would never tire of its sound, no matter how many times it had been played. It was one of the few things he had to remember Mana by, aside from the scar that would never leave him. And though he should not be happy about bearing the scar that had represented a painful memory, he loved it and hated it all the same.

His eyes fluttered open, now realizing he had been wandering when he should have been heading home. Taking a look at his surroundings he found himself to be lost. Again. He sighed, he should be used to the town by now, after being there for at least three or four months, but he still could not get a hold of the directions to his home. He never had that much of a sence of direction, ever.

He took many turns on diffrent streets, attempting to find his way home when a had become unblanced and fell into the snow. "Ouch" He mumbled as he attempted to stand, his body now colder than before. After dusting off the snow he noticed that he was getting closer to his home, the streets had now been framiler as were the cars that were parked near the homes he had ben passing before he had fallen. Happy at the outcome, he walked carefully, but at a slightly faster pace. He could not afford to get pnumonia.

______________________________________________________________________

A feeling of unease settled over him all so suddenly, as if he were being watched. He made a sudden gasp of suprise, looking around nervously. There had been no one, no inication of any other soul but himself. He had even checked to see if there had been another pain of footsteps in the snow, only finding his own. Still unnearved by this feeling of being observed, he ran. He did not know from what, or who, or why considering there had been no indication of a single person near him. But that did not matter, so he continued his run, never stopping to take a breath even though his throat had began to hurt from the harsh breathing.

The white haired male had not imagined someone following him, he had forgotten one place to look and if he had looked in one more place his 'stalker' would have been found. If only he had looked up towards the rooftops, he would have seen the figure of a red-headed male only about three to four years older than he. And he had indeed been watching the boy, intrigued by his innocence. And although his stalker had only been using one of his forest green eyes (the other being hidden away by an eye patch for no particular reason)

As the red haired male stared at the boy, something clicked in his mind as if they were pieces of a puzzle being made into one whole picture. The white hair. The left disfigured left arm. The scar running through his eye. And before the red head could prevent it, he muttered, "Allen...?" Yes it had been a long time, centuries perhaps (he alays did have 'visions' of his past life from time to time.)But he knew who this boy was though he did not know from where or what kind of assiotiaon he had with the boy, he knew his name. Allen Walker.

He continued to watch the younger male even as he had ran and even when he finally reached his home, quickly locking the doors. And as he did this, the red head sat on the top of the roof of another house that had been next to Allen's. The thoughts of how he had come to know this name plauged him, he was positive he had not heard another person speak it before. How? How did he know? Yes, it is true that he had a very good memory; a photographic one at that and because of that he should be able to remember...but he couldn't.

Still thinking of a coulotion to his mind boggling problem, green eyes male, known as Lavi, noticed a sign put in the lawn of the house parralell to Allen's. Squinting, he read the sign. 'For Rent'. Lavi needed to know why he had known anything about the boy, his name of all things, and if he were to find out any sort of information he would have to be near him first.

__________________________________________

And....cut! Okay so that was chapter one and it originally was supposed to be based off of a vampire movie (Fright Night, to be exact. Don't want any of you thinking it was Twilight of all things x_x) Or at least the idea of it, I mean people going missing and then finding out your neighbor is a vampire and would kill you if you told anyone and despite that you go to the authourities? With a twist here and there it could be an awesome romanceic (cough-sadistic) fanfiction, though I think i'll make it for Death Note as I originally planned (either MattxNear or MelloxNear, me no likey MelloxMatt)

And where is this story going? Wait and see~ (that includes me, i'm still figuring things out, but rest assurred, I will attempt make sure that this story reaches its full potential.)


End file.
